Life on the Streets
by Seymour Butz
Summary: The chipettes don't want to be sent to an orphange after Miss Miller has died, so they decide to lay low for a while. Will they survive? Rated for content, and to be safe.
1. It Happened One Night

Chapter One - It Happened One Night

Kids always love Saturday mornings, and Saturday morning is never a quite morning in the Miller household. Brittney was in the den flipping through TV channels to see if any good shows or movies were on, Jeanette was gathering a stack of books she wanted to read, while Eleanor happily cooked breakfast in the kitchen for the family.

"Okay everybody!" Eleanor called out, "Breakfast is ready!"

Brittney was the first to arrive to the kitchen and promptly took her seat at the table.

"What are we having?" Brittney asked rather impatiently. "Oatmeal, toast, and orange juice." Said Eleanor just as Jeanette walked in. Eleanor served her sisters their breakfast, but something was a miss in the kitchen, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey... wh-where's Miss Miller?" asked Jeanette, somewhat concerned. Like all senior citizens, Miss Miller was always up and awake before sunrise, but today, something wasn't right. Eleanor walked out of the kitchen and to the bottom of the stairs, and called up to Miss Miller. "Miss Miller? Breakfast is ready!"

No answer.

Eleanor was worried a little, so she walked upstairs, and knocked on Miss Miller's bedroom door. "Miss Miller?" she asked so softly, and in an a varied tone, to which Eleanor still received no answer. Eleanor opened the door to Miss Miller's room and walked in to find her still in bed... but something tells her she wasn't sleeping... moments later, Eleanor trudged back into the kitchen, her eyes wide and red, and her cheeks completely drained of color.

"What's the matter, Eleanor?" Asked Jeanette. "You look like you just saw a ghost or something."

Eleanor looked up at her sisters in horror, and tried to tell them what had happened, but words weren't coming out.

"What is it?" Brittney asked.

Finally, Eleanor let it out in a scream. "Miss Miller... is dead!"

"What?!" Both Brittney and Jeanette yelped out at the same time. "Are you sure?" Jeanette asked, not wanting to believe her little sister. "Positive!" Eleanor said in a panicky tone. "She's not moving, she's not breathing... she's not doing anything, she's just laying there!"

"Confirm it!" Brittney demanded of her brainy sister, Jeanette, so a few seconds later, Jeanette had checked Miss Miller's pulse, listened to her chest, placed her hands on her cold face... it was true... she was dead.

"I can't believe it..." Jeanette mumbled, on the verge of tears, "She's dead... our mother... our mom... she's... dead!"

The girls felt horrible. All of them. Especially Brittney, because the night before, Miss Miller had grounded her for bringing home yet another report card with all Fs, and the last thing she had said to her adoptive mother before locking herself in her room was 'I never want to see you ever again! I hate you Miss Miller!'

"I'm such a bitch." Brittney said out loud.

"What?" asked her sisters.

"Remember last night? I... I told Miss Miler that I... that I never wanted to see her again? And that I hate her?" Brittney burst into tears, as did Jeanette and Eleanor, as they huddled together.

"You didn't mean it... did you Britt?" Asked a choked up Eleanor.

"Of course I didn't! I didn't hate Miss Miller! I loved her! She was the best mom I ever had! She was the only mom I ever had! I wish I never said any of those things to her! I wish I never fought with her! I wish she was still here now so I could tell her sorry I am for being such a bitch!"

Later that afternoon, a coroner had determined that Miss Beatrice Miller passed away in her sleep, sometime around the two o'clock hour that morning, of natural causes. Because she had no other relatives, there was no need to turn the funeral into a big deal, so the only ones who showed up were the chipettes, and Dave with the chipmunks.

"It really is a shame," said Dave sympathetically. "But, I guess it was just time for her to go..." Dave added as a tear rolled down his cheek, while each chipmunk consoled his respective chipette.

"I'm sorry Miss Miller died, Brittney," Alvin told his girlfriend. "Me too," was her tearful response.

"This is quite a sad occasion, isn't it?" Simon asked of his favorite girl. "It sure is," said a sad Jeanette.

"Miss Miller was really the only relative you had, wasn't she?" Asked a teary eyed Theodore. "Yeah, she really was... I don't know what we're going to do without her now." Said Eleanor.

Brittney knew what they had to do. After the Sevilles left the funeral home, the Miller girls stayed behind to pay their respects to their mother a little longer, while Brittney told the girls what they had to do.

"You realize what's going to happen to us now that we don't have a mother?" Brittney asked hesitantly, though her sisters were too upset to think straight. "They're going to take us away! They're going to split us up! Send us to the orphanges!"

Jeanette and Eleanor snapped out it then.

"But... but... maybe... maybe Dave could let us live with him and the boys?" Suggested Eleanor. "It's out of the question!" Barked Brittney. "Remember what happened the last time he tried to adopt us? We couldn't stop fighting with the boys! Having to put up with three boys is bad enough, but three boys who are fighting with three girls? It was too much for him! We can't go through that again!"

"But we've got nowhere else to go Brittany," responded Jeanette, "no one else to turn to!"

"That's why we have no other choice... Dave won't adopt us now, and if no one adopts us, they'll send us away to the orphange... that's why our only choice at this point is to run away!"

That was an entire week ago when Brittany suggested that. A week later, the chipettes were sitting in an alleyway behind some trashcans, their clothes had been torn to shreds, and they only brought enough extra outfits and blankets for warmth, but by then their extra clothes had become filthy with debris, or oil stains, so they were running very low. Jeanette's glasses were broken from where she had fallen off the top of a dumpster, and landed flat on her face. The dumpsters were the best source for them to find food. Any food they found, Brittany made sure her sisters had more to eat than she did. Eleanor had gotten chubbier, not because of what she was eating, as a matter of fact, she had been eating less and less all week. The problem was lack of exercize. What a lot of people never realized that Eleanor wasn't really fat, as she was muscular, which was achieved from her playing so many sports at school, and participating in soccer games, basketball games, football games, volleyball games, all kinds of games for each season after school. Now, all the muscle Eleanor had built up turned into flab because she was doing nothing to keep fit. All this, meanwhile, Brittney was exhausted. She suddenly found herself in the position of being mother to her little sisters, and sometimes, she felt she couldn't handle it.

The afternoon skies grew a dark shade of blue, as Brittney walked back to their makeshift campsite with some more firewood, while Jeanette managed to get the fire going. They all sat around the fire, watched it burn, the only sounds they could here were the cracking of the fire, the traffic of the city, the sighs of their mouths, and the gurgles of their stomaches.

"This won't last forever Brittney." Jeanette finally spoke up, after she had rarely spoken all week long.

"Huh?"

"The authorities will more than likely find us eventually... we can't keep this up, it would be pointless."

"I have to agree," added Eleanor, "maybe we shouldn't have run away?"

"Then what?" Asked Brittney. "Have them split us up? Take us all away to different orphanges? And never see each other ever again?"

Jeanette and Eleanor both knew it was senseless to argue with Brittney.

"Well make it through this... we have two more years before we're legally adults, right Jeanette?"

"Right." Responded Brittney with a sigh.

"If we can keep this up for that long, we'll make it! After that, we'll just have to play the game of life by ear. Come on, let's get some sleep..."

Jeanette and Eleanor both slowly shook their heads as Brittney got up and covered the both of them with whatever blankets they had. Brittney always wanted to make sure her sisters were as warm, and as comfortable as possible, so she always let them have all the blankets, while she bundled up in newspaper, while tucking her arms into her shredded sweater. But even then, Brittney had her doubts about their situation. She kept driving it into her minds that she and her sisters will make it through this, and once they're officially eighteen, they can start a whole new life for themselves... maybe even one day reunite with their boyfriends. But until then, all they can do now is live life on the streets, and hope that nothing seriously bad will happen to them. 


	2. Two for the Road

Chapter Two - Two for the Road

Jeanette and Eleanor continued to sleep though the morning, they hadn't been sleeping very at all, so last night was really the best night's sleep they had since before they left home after Miss Miller died.

Brittney, on the other hand, was up early that morning, but she didn't want to disturb her sisters, especially considering she had a surprise for them.

"Jeanette? Eleanor?" Brittney cooed softly at her slumbering sisters. "Wake up girls, look what I got!"

Jeanette and Eleanor slowly woke up, stretched out their aching bones and muscles.

"Brittney?" Jeanette mumbled, "can't you let us sleep just a little longer?"

"After I risked my neck getting THIS for you?"

Brittney shoved a box towards her sisters. "Go ahead, open it!"

Jeanette leaned her head to the side with a skeptical look on her face, so Eleanor opened it and found a dozen freshly baked doughnuts. Both of their eyes widened, both of their jaws dropped, saliva dripped from both of their mouths, all this before they looked up at their smiling big sister.

"Where did you get this?!" Jeanette exclaimed.

"It's nothing," Brittney assured them, "You girls eat up now, six for Jeanette, six for Eleanor!"

"But what about you, Brittney?" Eleanor asked in concern.

"Oh, don't worry about me, you girls eat up."

Brittney sat back down on the ground and watched her sisters gorge themselves in the doughnuts she brought them, she did feel a pint of jealousy, watching her sisters eat like pigs on the first dose of real food they've had in a week, but Brittney had to remind herself that she was the one who got the doughnuts for them, not her. But she sure was hungry, and her sisters knew she was.

"Come on Brittney, have some doughnuts!" Eleanor offered.

"No..." Brittney said sadly.

"Look Brittney," Jeanette added, "there's enough here for all three of us... each of us can have four doughnuts!"

"Yeah, have some doughnuts Brittney," Eleanor continued, "you know you're just as hungry as we are, you can't keep sacrificing everything for us, you need to do a little for yourself."

Brittney paused for a moment, but looked down.

"You girls are my top priority right now," Brittney told them, "I want you to have the best food I can find so you won't starve to death... I want you girls to have the most blankets so you won't freeze to death... I just want you girls to be alright... I don't need anything..."

Jeanette and Eleanor both looked at each other slightly confused, Brittney wasn't speaking very clearly, could it be her malnurished stomach? Or was she still so upset to the point she can't think straight? Either way, they gave Brittney the four doughnuts they weren't going to eat.

"Please eat them Brittney." Jeanette said loving to her sister.

"Please." Eleanor agreed.

Brittney sighed, and accepted the doughnuts. They were so sweet and delicious, Brittney made such a big mess salivating all over herself.

"But Brittney," Jeanette began to ask, "you didn't tell us where you got these?"

"Wuh bok thez Kwippy Kweam duhwuh eh?" Brittney spoke with her mouth full, pointing out she obviously got them from Krispy Kreme.

"Where did you find the money to get them?" Eleanor asked.

Brittney paused briefly before she swallowed her last bite. "I... uh... didn't... I... sort of... just took them..."

"You stole these doughtnuts?" Jeanette asked.

"Kind of..."

"How do you 'kind of' steal doughnuts?"

"Look, I snuck to the Krispy Kreme down the street, someone ordered a dozen doughnuts, but they stepped into the bathroom before the order was ready, so I just sort of swiped it, and left the building as fast as I could, nobody saw me!"

Now Jeanette and Eleanor were the ones who looked down in the dumps.

"That wasn't the right thing to do, Brittney." Eleanor told her.

"What else could I do?" Brittney asked her. "We haven't eaten anything real in days, just garbage, if we're going to survive, sometimes, we'll have to resort to drastic measures."

How could they argue with logic like that? They couldn't. They too realized that they would have to resort to drastic measures if they were going to survive the way Brittney wanted them to survive. It's no secret that both Jeanette and Eleanor were beginning to think maybe being spilt up and sent to different orphanges wasn't as bad as they thought. At least they'd have actual bunks to sleep in, and meals, instead of having to dig through dumpsters to find food, or sleep on and under piles of blankets on the ground. But they knew that deep down, they wouldn't make it apart from each other, all they have is each other, they need each other.

The afternoon wore on, Brittney decided it was time for change.

"Alright girls, let's move out!" She declared.

"Move out?" Jeanette asked. "What do you mean?" Eleanor added.

"We've stuck around here for too long, it's time to find new shelter somewhere..."

"I have an idea..." Jeanette began to say, "couldn't we return to our old tree house?"

It was a great idea! The best idea any of them heard in a while, but there was one problem... there tree house wasn't there anymore, let alone the tree... it was now the parking lot for a fast food restaurant.

"So much for going home..." Jeanette said sadly.

"Well, while we're here, maybe we can at least try to get some more food..." Brittney suggested.

The chipettes gazed through the front window and watched as customers enjoyed their meals of hamburgers, chicken sandwiches, fish sandwiches, french fries, milkshakes, coke, pepsi, apple pie slices, chocolate cake pieces, it all looked so delicious, and their little stomaches were growling loudly. Shortly afterwards, the three of them had snuck into the supply room, Jeanette grabbed a small carts, while Brittney and Eleanor loaded up with boxes of frozen beef patties, chicken patties, fish patties, frozen fries, anything they could get their little hands on.

"How can we eat this?" Asked Eleanor, "it's all frozen!"

"Don't worry about that..." Jeanette mused out loud as she quietly snuck into the kitchen, making sure no one saw her, as she swiped a large skillet, and a spatula before sneaking back into the supply room. "We can cook this all over our campfire!"

Brittney complimented Jeanette on her quick thinking. "You're a genius, Jeanette! Now let's get out of here before they find us!"

The chipettes snuck out of the restaurant and ran off for their next campsite.

Later that afternoon, Jeanette and Eleanor were walking down the empty street in the area of where they had set up camp. This time, they set up camp in an old, crumbling section of town, and after they finished their mid-day meal, Jeanette and Eleanor tried to fight boredom by checking out what each storefront used to be, and maybe find one that wasn't locked for them to seek shelter in.

"I'm worried about Brittney," Eleanor said to Jeanette, "she's doing so much for us, and nothing for herself..."

"I know," Jeanette replied, "she's trying so hard to make sure we're okay, she's exhausting herself in the process... I guess since she's the oldest, she feels obligated to mother us..."

As Jeanette and Eleanor pressed on, they didn't realize they were being watched.

"If we could only convince her she'd done more than enough for us?" Eleanor suggested.

"We can't," contradicted Jeanette, "she's just too thick headed to realize..."

"What do we have here?" A gruff voice interrupted the girls, causing them to slowly turn around to see who called them out. They found themselves being encountered by a street gang. There were six of them, and the girls could tell by the look on their faces that were looking for trouble. Jeanette and Eleanor took off as fast as they could, but the gang wasn't about to let them get away, so they split up, three of them chased after Jeanette, while the other three went after Eleanor. The gang members were able to grab the girls and tackle them to the ground. That's when they all prepared to rape the two girls. Jeanette was too scared to even attempt to fight back as the three gang members, which included the gang's ring leader, roughly ripped her shredded clothes from her body, but Eleanor, on the other hand, was stronger, and more courageous than Jeanette, so she actually put up a fight. This made her attackers angry.

"Hey, Cheeks! The little fat one here's putting up a fight!" One of the gang members shouted to his leader.

"Is that so?" He responded as he got off of Jeanette, signalling the others to do the same. "Well then, we'll just have to teach her a little lesson then, won't we?"

Jeanette pulled what clothes she had left back on her body as she watched the rest of the gang walk over to the scuffle. She so wanted to help her baby sister, but she knew she wasn't strong enough to take them all on. She needed Brittney's help. Brittney could bring tears to a grown man's eyes. Jeanette picked herself up, and quietly ran off to get Brittany for help, until...

BANG-BANG-BANG.

Jeanette froze instantly. She heard nothing after that. She slowly turned around and quietly gasped when she saw the gang standing over Eleanor's body, and a stream of blood flowed from where she laid. One gang member looked over his shoulder and saw Jeanette had vanished.

"The little nerd got away, Cheeks, what are we gonna do with the fat one here?" He asked their ring leader.

"Grab that bag over there, and we'll just drop her in the ocean!" He ordered, so two of the gang members walked over to the nearby dumpster, grabbed the large, black trashbag, which they loaded up Eleanor's body in, tied it off, and pressed on the for the docks at the edge of the area to toss her body into the ocean.

Jeanette was devastated.

Back at the campsite, Brittney, who didn't hear anything, was fixing up two sleeping spots for her sisters, when a pale Jeanette returned.

"Find anything?" Asked Brittney, who wasn't even really facing Jeanette. Jeanette didn't answer, so Brittney looked up to see if she didn't hear her or anything.

"Hey, you okay? Where's Eleanor?"

"She's gone."

"'Gone'? You... you mean she's...?" Brittney began to ask hesistantly.

"This gang came up out of nowhere... they tried to raped us, but Eleanor was putting up a fight with them... so they all ganged up on her... I came to get you for help... then... then..." Jeanette couldn't finish. She fell to her knees, buried her face in her hands, and cried hard.

"They what?" Brittney asked, on the verge of tears herself. It took a while for Jeanette to hold the tears back, but she finally did long enough to finish telling Brittney what had happened.

"I heard three gunshots... I turned around, and there she was, lying in a pool of her own blood..."

Brittney slumped down to her knees as well. She couldn't believe this was happening. First her mother, now her baby sister. Brittney hung her head in distress.

"It's all my fault!" Jeanette cried out. "I should have tried to take them on... but... but..."

"No," Brittney said to her, "it wasn't your fault, Jeanette... you did what you thought was the right thing to do..."

"I ran like a coward..."

"You just said you were on your way to get me for help!"

"I was supposed to protect her... I'm her big sister, too... I let her down... I let them kill her..."

Jeanette cried harder and harder, just the sight of her crying made Brittney cry even harder as well. They wrapped their arms around each other, and sat there in the alley crying with each other, each devastated at the loss of their little sister.

"Besides... it was my fault..." Brittney finally spoke up through her tears. "It was my idea to live like this... and look where it's gotten us?"

Jeanette wiped her eyes and nose and waited for Brittney to say something more.

"If this is the gang's turf, we need to get out or here!" 


	3. Can You Feel It?

Chapter Three - Can You Feel It?

Brittney and Jeanette had got themselves together, loaded up their little cart, and set off for another spot to set up camp. They were more cautious now than ever now that their little sister had been killed by gang members.

"Where are we going now, Brittney?" Jeanette asked.

"Someplace we know that's a lot safer than this" Brittney responded.

"But where?"

Meanwhile, in the Los Angeles police department, the search for the missing chipettes was growing more and more hopeless with every passing day.

"Anything to report?" the captain asked of his officers and deputies.

"We've had reports of a sighting in Orange County, but we did a thorough search out there, and we found nothing." Responded a corporal.

"Just this morning, I got a call from a woman who saw the flyers in the post office, saying she thinks she saw one of them running out of Krispy Kreme with a box of doughnuts the other day." Added another corporal.

The captain resumed the meeting. "We've got men combing all of Southern California... all towns... all suburbs... the beaches... the parks... the mountains... everywhere... after this amount of time, I think the best thing for us to do would be to expand our search... have our colleagues in neighboring states, as well as Mexico start searching for them. They've been missing for over a week now, they have to be out there somewhere."

"Captain?" A sergeant requested permission to speak.

"Yes, sergeant?"

"We have to consider the possibility that they could very well have been that they could have been abducted... somebody could have kidnapped them, possibly holding them for ransom, or even have killed them."

"You're right, it is a possibility to consider, but again, with reports we have coming in, it's believed they're still out there somewhere... besides, if anyone were holding them for ransom, we would have heard something from their captor by now... telling us how much he wants for their return and all..."

As the meeting at the LAPD carried on, Brittney and Jeanette set up camp this time in yet another alleyway closer within the city limits of Los Angeles. Before they set up camp, Brittney, armed with a pocket knife, searched the entire area, but luckily found no sign of gangs, or any other form of danger. With Eleanor gone, Jeanette got all the blankets.

"Come on Brittney, you need warmth too, why can't you take any blankets for yourself?" Jeanette asked.

"I want to make sure you're warm enough, Jeanette," Respond Brittney, slightly stern, "your well being is my number one concern right now."

"I'll be fine Brittney, please, take some blankets for yourself, for once, you deserve a little warmth and comfort yourself, and you know it."

"Okay, okay, if you insist." Brittney took a handful of blankets from Jeanette.

"Boy, I miss Eleanor..."

"She was a real joy in our lives, wasn't she?"

"Yeah... she sure was..." Jeanette said as she wiped her eyes. "I always strived to be a good big sister to her... she'd come to me for advice... she'd ask me to help her with her homework... she always asked me for a second opinion for anything... she looked up to me... and now... now when she needed me the most..."

"Don't start that again, Jeanette..." Brittney interrupted on the verge of tear, "it wasn't your fault... if you tried to stop them yourself, the both of you would've been killed..."

"At least I would've tried to help her before I met my fate..."

"It's a sad thing Eleanor got killed... we'll both miss her very much... but you trying to come get me for help was a smart thing to do... it's just a shame it didn't work out that way..."

The sun began to set, both Brittney and Jeanette were feeling terrible, but for different reasons. Jeanette kept having flashbacks of when she heard the gunshots, and saw Eleanor lying dead in her own blood... it sent a series of tears down her cheeks. Brittney felt really lonely, but not necessarily because she lost one of her sisters, but because she now realized in a way, she kind of lost her boyfriend as well.

Brittney had been living a secret. Alvin had been living a secret. Brittney was keeping the secret from her sisters and Miss Miller, while Alvin kept it from Dave and his brothers. They had been having sex from time to time for a while now. Luckily, they had been using protection, because Brittney didn't want to go through life being known as "the pregnant kid", meanwhile, Alvin didn't want to enpregnate Brittney at all. Brittney missed Alvin so much. Having sex with him always put her at ease when she was tense. Passed tense, in fact. Brittney was really tense now, but without Alvin to put her at ease, what could she do?

"Jeanette?" Brittney let out.

"Hmm?"

"Jeanette, I have a confession to make."

"What's that?"

"Alvin and me?"

"Yeah?"

"Well... we've been keeping this a secret from everybody all this time... but... for the past few months or so... we've been having sex..."

Jeanette paused for a second... was she hearing correctly? Was she hearing her big sister tell her she and her boyfriend have been having sex? Or was she so upset, and so brain fried that she was misunderstanding her?

"Say what?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah," Brittney responded, "it's been going on now for a few months. You know, we got curious... we wanted to see what sex was like... after that first time... we couldn't stop..."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah..."

"Why didn't you ever tell anybody? You could get into trouble!"

"That's exactly why I never told anybody!"

"Then why are you telling me now?"

"Because I had to get it out there... see... Alvin and I didn't even really do it that often anyway... maybe once or even twice a month at best... depends on if we're ever in the mood, or have the urge..."

"I see."

Jeanette shook her head is disbelief, she simply could not believe Brittney was telling her all this.

"And the worst of it is..." Brittney continued, "is that Alvin having sex with me was a great source of relief from stress and tension... and here we are, we're stressed out, and we're way passed tense... but Alvin's not here to calm me down and put me at ease!"

"Brittney..." Jeanette started to look uncomfortable, as Brittney's body language became a little more animated.

"I think I'm going to go crazy if I don't get some relief!"

"Brittney..."

Brittney focused her attention on Jeanette and slowly moved in closer and closer.

"I don't expect you to understand any of this Jeanette... but... I got to clear my mind... I got to get rid of some of this stress and tension..."

"Brittney stop!" Jeanette yelped loudly.

"Believe me, once you and Simon ever start going at it, then you'll understand..."

"I don't want to do it with Simon! At least not until we're old enough, and we're not old enough! Brittney!"

"Come here!"

Brittney moved right up to Jeanette, wrapped her arms around her, and kissed her right on the mouth.

"Brittney! Don't do this to me! Please!" Jeanette pleaded, but Brittney continued to kiss her sister, even going so far as to massage Jeanette's tongue with her own, as Jeanette grew more and more uncomfortable.

"Stop it, Brittney, please stop!"

Brittney continued snogging her little sister, and even began to feel her up, which really made Jeanette uncomfortable, but what really began to upset her was when Brittney moved her hands ever lower, and started to lift up Jeanette's skirt. She knew where this was going.

"Brittney! Stop! I'm still a virgin! Don't take that away from me Brittney! I don't want to do this, please!"

Brittney licked her finger up, using her saliva as a lubricant, then thrusted it into Jeanette's vagina.

"Ow!" Jeanette had to yelp in pain. "Brittney... I'm your sister! How can you do this to me?!" Jeanette asked desperately, but Brittney wasn't listening, she went back to snogging her, and began to fondle her as well. Jeanette didn't like it, she didn't like it one bit. Having never done this before, it was very painful for Jeanette as Brittney began to finger her faster and harder. Jeanette started to flush, her heart was racing, her breathing was getting heavier and heavier. The faster and harder Brittney fingered, the heavier and harder Jeanette breathed. All the while Jeanette would moan, cry, even yelp or gasp if it got too painful her. Faster. Harder. Faster. Harder. Brittney kept going and going and going and going until it happened. Jeanette winced and let out a long, exhausting sigh, as her breathing and heartbeat slowed down to normal.

The two sat there in silence for quite a few minutes. The only sounds that could be heard were the traffic from nearby city streets, the breeze blowing, and Jeanette's heartbeat and breathing slowing down. Finally, Brittney pulled out her finger, now covered in cum and blood, as it continued to shoot out Jeanette's vagina.

Night fell, and Brittney and Jeanette sat on opposite sides on the campfire. Jeanette was mad. Madder than Hell. Brittney was ashamed. Ashamed of herself for what she had done. She didn't realize what she did until after she did it, and she could see it in Jeanette's face that she did something completely horrible.

"Jeanette... Jeanette, I'm sorry, I... I lost my train of thought... I couldn't think clearly..." Brittney started to say, but Jeanette interrupted her. "Shut up, Brittney, just shut up! Do you have any idea how I feel? You have no idea how horrible I feel! My sister engaged in incest with me! My own sister took my virginity away from me!"

"Jeanette? What... what's incest?"

"Having sex with a family member... in this case, you having sex with your own little sister! That's incest!"

"Look, I didn't mean to, honest, I..."

"Oh I know what you were feeling... look at you... falling apart just because your boyfriend wasn't around to... to... to fuck all your cares away, so you fuck your own little sister to relieve your stress!"

"I... Jeanette... I... I have never heard you swear before..."

"I don't like to use language Brittney... but I am just so damn mad right now... I cannot believe you did that to me!"

"I'm sorry, Jeanette!"

"I know Brittney, I know... you're always sorry... but you never mean it..."

"How can you say that? You think you're the only one who feels bad about this? I feel terrible about what I did to you, I really do, I never meant to..."

"I don't want to hear it!"

"But Jeanette, I..."

"I don't want to hear it!"

Brittney hung her head again. Jeanette turned her head, not wanting to look at Brittney. Brittney picked herself up, grabbed her blankets, and tried to offer them to Jeanette.

"Here Jeanette, let's get some sleep, it's getting late, here's you some blankets..." Brittany offered them to her little sister, but Jeanette threw them back at her.

"Get away from me with those! I don't want anything from you!" Jeanette grabbed the blankets she already had and threw them back at Brittney, as she fell back, after stepping on a blanket and tripping. "I don't want anything from you, I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to hear you, I don't want to see you, I don't want to smell you, I don't want to be near you, I don't even want to use words with the letter U!" Jeanette got up from where she was sitting, and stormed further down the alley.

"Jeanette?" Brittney called after her. "Where are you going?"

"Down to the other end of the alley, I want to be as far away from you as possible tonight!"

Brittney sulked as she watched her sister disappear from her view.

"Nice going, slut!" Brittney told herself. How was she ever going to make ammends with Jeanette now? How will Jeanette ever forgive her for having sex with her? Brittney sighed, fixed up a makeshift mattress out of the blankets to lie down on, while she burried herself under the rest of them. "I've ruined her life..." Brittney mumbled to herself as she gazed into the campfire, "how could I do such a stupid thing to my little sister?" Brittney started to tear up a bit. "It's my job to protect her, make sure she's alright, make sure nothing bad happens to her... then to show for it, I rob her of her sanctity!"

Down at the other end of the alley, Jeanette simply fell to the ground, and tried very hard not to let her rage get the better of her. "I know Brittney's upset... I know she's under a lot of stress... but that's no excuse to do what she did... I almost feel like I've been raped by the one person I looked up to the most!" Jeanette closed her eyes, and tried very hard to forget about what happened, but pretty soon, she fell asleep with the mental picture of Brittney fondling her. Back at the campfire, Brittney continued to gaze into the fire, and quickly fell asleep. The night grew longer, and a rare rainstorm blew in. Brittney heard the rain in the distances, looming ever closer, but luckily, there was an overturned, giant crate in the part of the alley she was sleeping in for her to seek shelter in just as the rain hit the alley, putting out the camp fire. The sounds of the rain hitting the ground was so soothing, it helped relax her even more, and she fell back asleep as the rain lasted all night long, and into the morning. 


	4. Time to Say Goodbye?

Chapter Four - It's Time to Say Goodbye?

Brittney was snug in the overturned crate, bundled up in all the blankets, it was, without a doubt, the best night sleep she had had in a long time. If she could, she'd sleep all day long. In fact, she was about to, until something woke her up.

Down the alley, Jeanette laid on the ground, soaking wet, in a muddy puddle, she was shivering, she was sniffling, but worst of all, she was letting out a hacking cough. Jeanette's coughing was extremely loud, and woke Brittney up, Brittney scurried down the alley and found her little sister asleep in the puddle.

"Jeanette? Jeanette? Wake up, sleepy Jean..." Brittney cooed as she stroke Jeanette's firey warm cheek.

"Brittney?" Jeanette mumbled as she opened her eyes very slowly.

"You sound sick Jeanette..." Brittney told her little sister as she felt her forehead. "You're burning up..." Brittney placed the backs of her fingers on Jeanette's cheek, "you've got a fever..."

"But I feel... feel... feel..." Jeanette let out a loud sneeze, sending mucus all over Brittney's tattered skirt.

"This is perfect," Brittney groaned, "you're sick... you caught a cold sleeping out in the rain all night..."

"I didn't even know it was raining... I was so tired, I sleep like a rock through the whole thing... oh, my head is killing me..."

"What are we going to do? We don't have any medicine, and we don't have any money to get you to the doctor..."

"I don't know..." Jeanette sneezed again, and coughed up a lot of mucus.

"Oh Jeanette." Brittney said sympathetically.

"Brittney?" Jeanette started to say.

"Don't speak, Jeanette," Brittney told her, "save your energy."

"Brittney? I just wanted to apologize for blowing up at you the way I did last night... neither of us are obviously able to think clearly right now... so there was no excuse for me to punish you for it, when I'm in the same mental state as you are..." Jeanette sneezed again.

"I'm still sorry for what I did Jeanette, I really am..."

"I forgive you Brittney," Jeanette coughed again, "I forgive you. Just wish I didn't have to lose my virginity to my own big sister..."

Brittney hung her head in shame. "Come on Jeanette, let's get you dried off for starters, then we'll figure everything out..."

Brittney somehow got a makeshift laundry line set up by setting up two two-by-fours in the soft, muddy ground, on each side of the fire, with a rope tied around each one, and draping Jeanette's soaking wet clothes over it, as Jeanette sat on top of a pile of blankets, completely naked, and shivering.

"There!" Brittney exclaimed. "Now then..."

Brittney grabbed some more dry blankets, and began to dry Jeanette off.

"I always was a bit on the absent minded side, wasn't I?" Jeanette asked as she coughed some more while Brittney continued to dry her sister off.

"Not always," reassured Brittney, "maybe sometimes, but not always." Brittney finished drying Jeanette off, and started to take off her own clothes.

"Brittney? What are you doing?" Jeanette asked hesitantly.

"I'm giving you my clothes until yours are dry."

Jeanette didn't even bother to try to talk Brittney out of it, and in a matter of minutes, Brittney had Jeanette changed, wrapped her head in another blanket, and bundled her up to keep her warm.

"Do you think you can keep anything on your stomach, Jeanette?" Brittney asked. "You need to keep your strength up."

Jeanette cringed and irked, "I don't even want to think about food!" Jeanette let out another cough and spat up more mucus.

"Well, you do need to keep your fluids up... I'll be right back..." Brittney walked down the alley, towards the street.

"Where are you going?" Jeanette asked her.

"There's a convenient store a block from here, I'm going to try to swipe some fluids for you..."

"But you can't go out there completely naked!"

"But... I have to... you need... I can..."

"I can wait..." Jeanette leaned over on the pile of blankets and snuggled down, but Brittney knew she needed fluids, and fast, so she grabbed Jeanette's damp clothes, and dressed herself.

"Now what are you doing?" Jeanette asked her.

"I'm getting dressed so I can get you something to drink," Brittney explained as she struggled to get into Jeanette's damp clothes.

"But, my clothes aren't even dry yet."

"Oh well, it's better than walking around, naked as a jaybird."

Brittney finished slipping Jeanette's clothes on and sprinted for the convenient store a block away. Once inside, Brittney snuck back towards the coolers and looked around, she figured not to get anything that was high in sugar, or had too much carbonation, thinking Jeanette's stomach wouldn't be able to hold it at this point, so she swiped an arm full of bottled orange juice, making sure nobody was watching her before she zipped out the door again. Back in the alley, Jeanette laid on the blanket pile, feeling lifeless, when suddenly, not too far from her, she heard a rummaging sound, followed by a crash. Jeanette shot up, and looked around to find a huge coyote sifting through the garbage cans for its next meal. Jeanette's head may have been killing her, but she was able to think clearly enough that if she didn't get out of there quickly, she'd be game chipmunk. So saying, Jeanette quietly mustered up all the strength she could to stand up straight, and she quietly snuck away, until she ended up stepping in a puddle, making a small sploosh sound, which caught the coyote's attention. Jeanette then ran off as fast as she could, while the coyote gave chase, Jeanette seemed scot free for awhile, until she stepped on the blanket she was wrapped in, and fell forward, giving the coyote the perfect opportunity to catch its prey. Jeanette screamed in agony as the coyote sank its sharp teeth into her leg, and started yanking on it, trying to pull it loose. Luckily, Brittney returned, and when she saw the scene unfold before her, she ran over to the coyote and began beating it over the head with one of the bottles of orange juice. The harder Brittney beat the coyote, the stronger his grip on Jeanette's leg became until finally, Brittney beat the bottle over its head so hard, the bottle burst. Orange juice sprayed everywhere, even into the coyote's eyes, causing it to yelp from the stinging citrus juice irritating its eyes, as it let go of Jeanette's leg. While the coyote was rendered helpless for a few minutes, Brittney wasted no time in scooping Jeanette up, and running down the rest of the alley way with her, resting her against the side of one building.

"Don't move!" Brittney exclaimed as she waited for the coyote to pull itself together and resume catching his breakfast, which it finally did. Brittney stood her ground as the coyote charged towards her.

"Brittney! Run! He'll kill you!" Jeanette shouted.

The coyote ran closer and closer and closer, Jeanette covered her eyes, not wanting to see it unfold before, and then suddenly, she heard an abrupt yelp, followed by a thud. Jeanette lowered her hands, and saw Brittney replacing her pocket knife in its respective place. Then she looked over, and saw the coyote lying in the mud, blood pouring out in the gash between its eyes. Brittney killed it. Finally, Brittney felt like she did something worthy of helping her little sister stay alive. She turned around, walked back over to Jeanette, and knelt down beside her.

"Are you alright?" She asked sympathetically.

"My leg!" Jeanette cried.

"Hang on..." Brittney took of her sweater, folded up the bodice of it, almost making it look like a lumpy scarf, and tied it tightly around Jeanette's bloody leg, as Jeanette moaned from the sharp pain that was caused from the pressure of the tight bondage.

"Sorry," Brittney apologized, "but we have to apply as much pressure to your wounds as we can to help stop the bleeding."

Jeanette sniffed back more tears and mucus as she looked Brittney in the eye, she didn't realize Brittney knew such a trivial piece of information like that. "Where did you learn that?" She asked Brittney.

"From you." Brittney said, revealing a half smile across her face.

"I didn't think you ever listened to me." Jeanette admitted to her.

"Well," Brittney added, "I'll admit, I listen to you more often than I do an actual teacher... I mean, at least you can make learning fun."

Jeanette smiled. Brittney rarely complimented her, so she really appreciated it.

"Thanks, Brittney." Jeanette told her.

"No charge." Brittney replied.

"For everything, I mean," Jeanette continued, "what would I do without you?"

"You'd be up a paddle without a creek!"

"You mean up a creak without a paddle?"

"Yeah, that."

Jeanette moaned and sighed, as Brittney gently placed her hand on Jeanette's shoulder.

"Now look, I know you're not feeling well, and you probably can't walk right now, but we need to get out of here, I'll help you..."

Brittney grabbed Jeanette's arm, draped it around her shoulders, then helped Jeanette up to her feet, helping her walk onto the sidewalk.

"Now where are we going?" Jeanette asked.

Brittney let out a long sigh, "I have no idea, Jeanette, I have no idea."

Brittney helped Jeanette down the sidewalk, while inside a standby police car, which was sitting at the end of another alley, two officers observed the girls approaching.

"Looks like we've got a case of indicent exposure," said one cop, observing the now topless Brittney.

"Hey," said his partner, "don't those girls fit the descriptions of a couple on our missing persons list?

"I don't know, let's see..." the one officer grabbed his clipboard, and looked through the list of missing persons, until he came across the description of the chipettes, "we're missing Brittney Miller, about 3'5'', auburn hair, blue eyes. Jeanette Miller, 3'7'', dark brown hair, emerald green eyes behind large pink glasses, and Eleanor Miller, 3'0'', blond hair, and brown eyes."

"That's Brittney and Jeanette right there!"

"Let's go!"

The cops exited their car, and approached the two chipettes before they made it to the end of the block.

"Excuse us, ladies, we have reports of some missing girls," one of the officers told them, "would you girls happen to be Brittney and Jeanette Miller?"

The two sisters glanced at each other for a brief second before Jeanette spoke up.

"Yes, sir, that's us." Jeanette responded hesitantly.

"Alright girls, let's go."

Brittney and Jeanette reluctantly got into the back of the police car before it drove off.

"This is it," Brittney said with a sigh, "you were right... it was only a matter of time..."

"You know it was," Jeanette responded, "somebody would have found us eventually."

"Hey, what happened to your other sister?" Asked one of the cops, "Eleanor?"

There was a moment of silence before Jeanette answered the question. "She was killed."

"Who killed her?" The driver asked, with sounds of remorse in his voice.

"It was a street gang!" Jeanette wailed.

"Could you identify them for us?" Asked the other office, "Do you remember what they look like?"

"I'll never forget what they look like," Jeanette said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, "not for as long as I live."

"Even though we may not live for much longer..." Brittney mumbled. 


	5. Turn of Events

Chapter Five - Turn of Events

The ride to the police department seemed like an eternity, but about forty five minutes of the fateful ride, and an additional fifteen minutes of Jeanette identifying the gang who shot Eleanor, Brittney and Jeanette found themselves in a small holding cell, where they were given clean outfits to wear, which were basically little prison gowns, a meal of bologna sandwiches, and a nurse, who was administering medicine to Jeanette for her cold, as well as examining her leg.

"What did you say bit your leg again?" The nurse asked Jeanette as she cleaned the gashes in her leg with alcohol.

"A coyote, I believe..." Jeanette hissed from the stinging alcohol.

"I'd like to be able to find out if this coyote might have had rabies or something," the nurse told her in a concerned tone, as she wrapped up Jeanette's leg with an ace bandage, "otherwise, you would have to endure a series of shots..."

"Wait a minute," Jeanette paused, "Brittney stabbed the coyote with her pocket knife!"

"That's right!" Brittney declared.

"Could you use a blood sample from the knife to determine if the coyote had rabies or not?" Jeanette asked.

"It's possible," said the nurse, as she motioned for Brittney to hand over her knife, "we'll get this checked out for you... take it easy."

The nurse exited the cell as Brittney and Jeanette sat in silence for a few minutes, until Brittney spoke up.

"So I guess this is it, huh?" She asked her little sister.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jeanette replied softly.

"After spending all our lives together... we're finally being torn apart..."

"Brittney?"

"Yeah?"

Jeanette began to tear up as she threw her arms around Brittney and embraced her, tightly.

"All these years, you've been pushing me around, shoving me around, bossing me around, you've insulted me, you've called me names, you've treated me like dirt..."

"Jeanette..." Brittney started to say.

"... but in spite of all that..." Jeanette continued, almost choking up, "... in spite of all that, you're the best big sister ever! You were the only person in the world I could look up to! You did have a heart, Brittney, whenever I was sad, you would cheer me up, whenever I was in trouble, you would help me out of it, whenever I was lonely, you would keep me company, and whenever I felt unimportant, you would love me..."

"I still love you Jeanette..." Brittney said in a gentle tone, as she started to tear up herself, "I love you so much... I always have, and I always will... you're so special to me, because you're my little sister... my only little sister who's made it this far..."

Brittney and Jeanette sat in silence as they both shed tears.

"I still can't get over losing Eleanor... but... I can't handle losing you now... you're all I've got left in the world..." Brittney struggled to speak out.

"I can't lose you right now either, Brittney... you're all I've got left in the world, too. I need you very much." Jeanette sniffled.

"I can't live without you!"

"I can't survive without you!"

"And now, here we are... about to lose each other... for good!" Brittney bawled.

"I can't do this... I can't do this!" Jeanette cried out.

"Listen to me, Jeanette... I know I've mistreated you for so long... I want you know now, before I may never have the chance to tell you again... I'm sorry. For everything."

Jeanette lost it. "I love you, Brittney!"

"I love you too, Jeanette!" Brittney lost it as well.

The two heartbroken chipettes sat there clinging to each other as if they were on a plane that was about to crash, when suddenly, a security guard unlocked their cell door, and stepped in.

"Miller girls?" He asked.

Brittney and Jeanette let go of one another, faced the guard, when Brittney stood up, placing her hand on Jeanette's head.

"Please, hear us out," Brittney began as she wiped the tears from her eyes, and mucus from her nose, "we know that our mother, who adopted us years ago, is now dead. We know that we're still too young to live on our own, without adult supervision. We know that the only thing you can do is send us away to the orphange. But please hear us out. We beg of you, if you have to send us away, at least send both of us to the same orphange. Please?"

"We're all each other have at this point," Jeanette added, "we've already lost our mother, and we've just lost our baby sister as well... please don't take the last person either of us have in our lives at this point."

"We'll deal with life at the orphange, but we don't want to be split up. We don't want to be sent to different orphanges. So please send us to the same one."

"Please."

"That's all we ask."

"All we ask."

The security guard smiled a bit, and slowly shook his head. "Girls? I admire your heart felt speeches, it was very touching indeed, but I was about to tell you, you're not being sent to the orphange."

"We're not?!" Brittney and Jeanette asked, both excited and confused at the same time.

"No, I believe someone you know is here to see you..."

The guard stepped out of the cell as a familiar someone stepped in to greet them.

"Hi girls!"

"Dave!"

Brittney and Jeanette sprung from where they were perched, into Dave's arms, as he gave the two of them a strong embrace, just as the chipmunks, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, entered the cell.

"Brittney!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Jeanette!" Simon exclaimed.

"Alvin!" Brittney answered.

"Simon!" Jeanette answered.

Dave sat the girls down, as Alvin ran over to embrace Brittney, while Simon embraced Jeanette.

"We were so worried about you girls!" Simon told them.

"Seriously!" Added Alvin. "Where have you girls been?"

"What have you been through?" Simon asked. "You look like you've gone through heck out there!"

Both Brittney and Jeanette sighed, as they leaned in to each other.

"It's a long story, boys." Said Brittney.

"And we don't really care to repeat it." Jeanette added.

"Where's Eleanor?" Theodore asked, slightly concerned.

A chilling silence took over the cell.

"Well..." Brittney began, "we lost her."

"Wha... what do you mean?" Theodore asked, as his eyes widened and began to tear.

"These gang members attacked Eleanor and I... she put up a fight... while they stopped attacking me to gang up on her, I went to get help from Brittney... I'll never forget hearing those gunshots, and seeing her lying there in a pool of her own blood..." Explained Jeanette, crying all over again.

Theodore didn't respond. He dropped to his knees, buried his face into his hands, and cried. Brittney walked over and embraced him, as Alvin, Simon, and Dave shed tears as well.

"That's terrible," Dave said. "I'm so sorry."

"So are we," Jeanette told them.

"Girls?" Dave began, "I heard the little speech you gave to the security guard as I was waiting permission to enter your cell. Girls, you didn't have to worry about being sent to any orphange at all."

"You mean..." Brittney began to ask.

"When you girls called us, and told us Miss Miller had passed away, the first thing I did was sign the necessary paperwork to legally adopt you girls myself. The problem was we needed to know, for the record, whether you girls wanted to keep the Miller name, or take the Seville name. I didn't get a chance to ask you girls, because it slipped my mind at the funeral, and when I came back to check on you girls, you were gone. We didn't find you at the house either. I can't imagine why you chose to run away. Didn't you think I wouldn't have adopted you myself?"

Jeanette glared at Brittney.

"Well... the truth is... well, remember what happened the first time you adopted us? We kept getting in the boys' way, and we ended up fighting with each other all the time?" Brittney asked.

"Yes." Dave responded.

"We know raising three boys, all alone, is exhausting enough, but raising three boys and three girls at the same time... we didn't want to go through that again..."

"We didn't?" Jeanette asked sarcastically.

Brittney sighed. "I didn't think you'd want to waste the energy, or the effort to adopt the three of us... not after what happened the first time, and then we ended up with Miss Miller... I thought the only other choice would be for the authorities to split the three of us up, and send us all to different orphanges... I didn't want that... so I talked Jeanette and Eleanor to running away."

"Brittney thought we could survive a couple of years on the streets, then try to lead new lives for ourselves, once we reached the age of legal adulthood."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that now," Dave assured them, "I'm taking you girls home. As a matter of fact, all the furniture, and stuff, that was in your room in Miss Miller's house, has been moved into the guest room in our house. Don't worry, it's just as big as your old room was, and don't worry about exhausting me, or making our lives miserable, we can work things out. That's what families do. Yes, sometimes they fight, yes sometimes they argue, but families always work out their problems. And that's what we'll be from now on. One, big, happy family."

Hours later, Brittney and Jeanette sat on their old beds, in their regular clothes. Jeanette was feeling a little better, having had some medicine, juice, and some soup in her system, all the while, the results from the lab tested negative, meaning Jeanette was not at danger of rabies. From time to time, the two chipettes would glance over at Eleanor's empty bed. Never before has the sight of Eleanor's bed depressed them, because they knew she would never sit on it, or sleep in it ever again.

Downstairs, Dave was fixing the kids a big dish of spaghetti for dinner, and more soup for Jeanette, when he heard the doorbell ring. He answered the door, and paled at what he found.

"Hi Dave!" Said the chipper, sweet, squeaky voice of Eleanor.

"Eleanor?!" Dave mumbled, almost as white as a ghost now. "But... but... how can it? The last I heard..."

"I'll explain everything!" Eleanor exclaimed excitedly. "But first, are my sisters here?"

Moments later, the girls trudged downstairs, and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw their baby sister sitting on the couch.

"Brittney! Jeanette!" Eleanor cried, racing over to embrace them, as they did her. All shedding tears, even Dave, as he sat in his chair in the den.

"How canthis be?" Jeanette asked, breathlessly. "I saw with my own eyes, you lying there, in a pool of your own blood... I thought you were dead!"

"So did they!" Eleanor proclaimed.

Seconds later, Eleanor related her story to the entire family.

"... I don't know if... if my constant squirming paid off... or... or if God was watching over me... but... when they shot me? They didn't do too much damage. The first shot I took was to the head... but it just tore up the side of my scalp... then I took the second bullet in the chest... but apparently, the bullet, miraculously, missed my heart and lung. Lastly, the third bullet, I believe they were either aiming for my chest again, or maybe even my stomach, but it just went into my side, and got lodged between my ribs..."

"But I saw..." Jeanette started to say.

"Me play acting," Eleanor continued. "They thought I was dead after that, I knew if I pretended to be dead, all they could do with me was find a way to dispose of my body... I waited a good five minutes, before the bag completely filled with water, and I chewed my way out of it... I knew the first thing I had to do was get myself to the hospital, and fast! I don't remember much after that... what I do remember was I woke up in a hospital bed, having been stitched up, and bandaged... the surgeons wanted to keep me for about a week, to see how my recovery was coming... for right now, I'll have to live with these scars for the rest of my life, and I've been advised not to do anything too strenuous for the next few months or so, so as not to aggitate my injuries. After that, the first thing I asked was to be driven here, and hope Dave could help me find my sisters... assuming they were still out there... but I'm glad to see you girls are here now."

"And I'm certainly glad you're all here now!" Dave said.

"I'm certainly glad to have you home, Eleanor!" Theodore squealed, as he gently hugged his special friend.

"I'm glad you're still alive!" Brittney said, with tears of joy.

"Same here!" Jeanette responded in a similar fashion. "Eleanor?"

"Yeah, Jeanette?"

"I hope you didn't think I was leaving you to fend for yourself when I took off running, I was going to get help from Brittney, I swear."

"I didn't even notice, Jeanette. I didn't even notice."

"Welcome home, Eleanor." Dave said.

"Thanks, Dave!" Eleanor responded.

Later that night, Dave had said goodnight to the boys, and was going to do the same for the girls. He quietly knocked on their new bedroom door, and poked his head in, but decided he didn't have to tell them goodnight. Not after he found all three of them, huddled down, and snuggled together, in one bed.

The end. 


End file.
